Ai đưa em về
by Maevezanar
Summary: Một trời sao đêm, hai trái tim và ba từ...


_Đêm nay ai đưa em về  
Đường khuya sao trời lấp lánh  
Đêm nay ai đưa em về  
Mắt em sao chiếu long lanh __  
__  
_Tôi và em sải bước chậm rãi trên hè phố vắng, phố khuya đã lên đèn. Những ngọn đèn vàng trải dài uốn lượn quanh bờ sông như những dải lụa mềm mại quấn quanh ôm lấy thành phố. Ánh đèn hắt hiu buồn, buông thả những sợi ánh sáng xuống con đường ướt sũng nước mưa. Loang lóang là những vũng nước còn đọng lại đâu đây sau cơn mưa tầm tã ban chiều.

Tôi lãng tầm mắt ra phía trước, e sợ sẽ để bản thân nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu của em, e sợ sẽ không kiềm chế được cảm xúc của mình. Tôi lại im lặng, thầm hỏi ý kiến ông trăng trên kia. Dường như ông trời đang trêu tôi, mây mù đã che lối trăng về, chỉ còn lại những vì sao lấp lánh như những đứa con lạc lối đi tìm mẹ. Và tôi lại chợt liên tưởng về bản thân, dường như tôi cũng sẽ lạc lối khi không em bên cạnh. Tôi cũng sẽ như những vì sao trên kia, nhấp nháy mãi nhưng lại vô hồn, sống một cách bâng quơ không mục đích.

Chúng ta im lặng, không ai nói với người còn lại lời nào, dường như cả hai đứa đang đóng cho tròn vai diễn chính giữa một sân khấu tĩnh mịch hoang tàn. Dường như giờ phút này bất kỳ ai cất tiếng cũng sẽ phá tan đi cái không khí nơi này. Con phố khuya đã vắng giờ lại còn vắng hơn nữa khi chỉ có tiếng bước chân của tôi và em vang vọng lại trên vỉa hè. Tiếng "cộp, cộp" nghe sao như tiếng búa đang giáng những cây đinh thập tự giá vào tim tôi. Buồn. Đau. Tôi còn biết nói gì hơn khi ngày mai đây sẽ không còn được em chung lối về.

Em như con chim kia trên bầu trời, tự do bay lượn, không bao giờ muốn bị kềm kẹp. Em như lòai hoa kia trên cánh đồng, vui tươi khoe sắc và không bao giờ nghĩ tới việc thôi không giữ nụ cười đó trên môi. Em…em là phù thủy xuất sắc nhất mọi thời đại. Em có thể làm những việc tưởng chừng như không thể. Chẳng ai, chẳng một ai trong các bạn của em, kể cả tôi, kể cả gia đình em có thể ngờ rằng em đã xuất sắc giành được học bổng Harvard chỉ sau ba tháng hè học tập chương trình dành cho muggle suốt 6 năm. Ngày em đến nhà thông báo với tôi, mắt em long lanh, nụ cười rạng rỡ như vầng thái dương, tôi đã chẳng làm gì được ngòai việc mỉm cười chúc mừng và ôm em vào lòng. Dường như em hơi thất vọng về phản ứng của tôi thì phải, mắt em hơi xìu xuống, là tôi tưởng tượng hay là em thật sự không muốn tôi vui mừng cho em?

Chợt tôi thấy mắt mình ươn ướt. Sao thế nhỉ? Lẽ ra tôi nên vui cho em, không mấy ai có cơ hội vào được Harvard, huống chi em lại là người giành được học bổng. Tương lai của em rồi sẽ rất sáng lạng, lẽ ra tôi nên hãnh diện khi có một người bạn như em chứ. Sao tôi lại đau thế này? Tôi khẽ nhìn sang bên cạnh, em âm thầm bước đi, đầu hơi cúi xuống… Có phải em đang giấu đi tâm sự của em không? Có phải đó là nước mắt lấp lánh nơi khóe mắt em không? Hay chẳng qua đó chỉ là sự phản chiếu của các vì sao trên cao kia vào đôi mắt nâu huyền bí của em.

_Đêm nay khi em đi rồi  
Đường khuya riêng một mình tôi  
Đêm nay khi em đi rồi  
Tôi về đếm bước lẻ loi_

Cả buổi tiệc chia tay em đã rất vui vẻ, nói cười với mọi người như con chim sáo líu lo trên cành. Nhưng vì sao khi tôi đưa em về, chúng ta lại đột nhiên như hai người xa lạ, chẳng thể nào thốt nên lời. Tôi lại nhớ về con đường này hôm nào cả hai đứa cũng cùng nhau đi. Có hôm tôi chờ em, có lúc em lại chờ tôi, mỗi ngày là một câu chuyện thần tiên khi tôi và em sánh bước bên nhau, kể cho nhau nghe những mẩu chuyện vui chuyện buồn trong cuộc sống. Đêm nay, khi em đi rồi, tôi sẽ lại một mình cô đơn lê bước chân lẻ loi về nhà. Gửi trái tim vương vấn lại nơi cửa nhà em, nơi tôi có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười của em xinh tươi như hoa dưới nắng hồng, nơi tôi có thể nghe giọng em ngâm nga những khúc tình ca buồn, nơi tôi có thể nép thân vào những chậu cúc vàng em đặt bên bệ cửa sổ, chờ mỗi sáng em nâng niu tưới những làn nước mát lạnh vào.

Tôi nghe như tiếng bước chân mình chậm lại, dường như một phần nào đó trong tôi đang cố gắng níu kéo khỏang thời gian còn lại, kéo dài quãng đường về nhà em. Không biết vì sao nhưng vào lúc này tôi chỉ muốn được ở bên em lâu hơn. Cho dù chỉ là để được bước đi cùng em trên con đường quen thuộc này.  
_  
__Người yêu ơi trong tình muộn  
Người yêu ơi trong tình buồn  
Trọn tình yêu ta đã cho nhau  
Hãy quên niềm đau __  
__  
_  
Em yêu ơi, nếu có thể tôi ước rằng tôi đã có đủ can đảm để nói lên tình cảm của chính mình. Ước gì tôi có thể quay ngược thời gian và nói cho em biết tôi quan tâm và yêu em nhiều đến thế nào. Phải chi tôi có đủ phép màu để kéo dài thêm khỏang thời gian chúng ta ở bên nhau.  
_  
__Thời gian ơi xin dừng lại  
Thời gian ơi xin dừng lại  
Cho đôi tình nhân  
Yêu trong muộn màng  
Đừng khóc ly tan_

Sáng mai, chỉ sáng mai thôi, em sẽ đáp chuyến bay sớm nhất vượt đại dương đến nước Mỹ, đến một chân trời mới và xa lạ. Ở nơi đó, liệu em có còn nhớ đến tôi, nhớ đến những kỉ niệm của đôi ta. Riêng tôi vẫn sẽ nhớ cái ngày định mệnh đó khi tôi gặp em lần đầu trên toa xe lửa. Tôi mãi bận rộn chia sẻ cây kẹo nhỏ với cậu bạn mới quen mà như quên bẵng đi khi có người lạ bước vào toa. Chỉ đến khi ngước nhìn lên, tôi mới biết mình đang lạc lối vào chốn thiên đường nào đó, vì trước mắt tôi là một thiên thần nhỏ xinh xắn có nụ cười rạng rỡ như hoa, với những hạt nắng vàng tung tăng nhảy múa trên những sợi tóc nâu bồng bềnh của em. Em mỉm cười hỏi hai đứa con trai ngô nghê liệu có thấy một con cóc nhỏ nhảy vào không. Ấn tượng đầu tiên về em thật sâu đậm đến nỗi tôi không bao giờ nghĩ mình có thể quên nó mãi cho đến cuối đời. Có lẽ thành tựu lớn nhất đời tôi là kết bạn được với em. Không, không phải là tài năng phòng vệ nghệ thuật hắc ám, không phải là hư danh cậu bé sống sót, cũng không phải là chiến tích hạ gục được chúa tể hắc ám. Niềm tự hào duy nhất của tôi chính là em.

Một cơn gió lạnh chợt thốc lên, thổi tan đi những ký ức tuyệt vời kia, đưa tôi về với thực tại. Khẽ nhìn qua bên cạnh, lại một lần nữa tôi không cầm lòng được khi nhìn về em. Em đi bên tôi, lặng lẽ, âm thầm, hai tay xoa xoa vào nhau như đang cố níu lấy vài hơi ấm còn sót lại trên con phố đêm. Tôi nhanh chóng cởi chiếc áo khóac ngòai ra và đặt nó lên người em. Em không nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, gật đầu ra dấu cảm ơn. Tôi cũng mỉm cười lại và chợt thấy lòng nhẹ tênh mỗi khi em cười với tôi. Đôi khi chỉ là nụ cười bâng quơ mỗi khi em tìm được một cuốn sách hay cũng đủ khiến tôi phải xao lòng. Dường như em đang đi sát tôi hơn ban nãy, có phải em đang muốn tìm thêm một chút hơi ấm nào từ tôi không? Hay là em cũng như tôi, đang tìm mọi cách thu ngắn khỏang cách của chúng ta, và kéo dài quãng đường về đêm nay. Bất giác, tôi phát hiện mình đang đặt một cánh tay chòang qua vai em. Tôi biết tôi không nên làm vậy nhưng giờ phút này tôi không thể suy nghĩ quá nhiều. Tôi chỉ cảm thấy nó đúng, và tôi đã làm trước khi lý trí kịp phản kháng lại.

Tôi cười vui sướng khi có em đi trong vòng tay, khi em khẽ nghiêng đầu, dựa vào vai tôi. Là em muốn như thế hay chỉ là em quá mệt trên quãng đường về còn xa? Là tôi mơ hay đó chính là sự thật? Rồi ngày mai ai sẽ đưa em về? Bờ vai ai sẽ là điểm tựa cho em? Vòng tay ai sẽ ôm em vào lòng, sưởi ấm và thì thầm những lời yêu thương với em? Cuộc sống phù du nơi xứ người liệu có khiến em quên tôi? Nỗi cô đơn nơi đất khách có khiến em chôn vùi tình yêu tôi mà ngã vào vòng tay người khác? Em có buồn không khi ngày mai hai đứa xa nhau, mỗi người một phương? Tôi chợt thấy vai mình nóng lên bởi vài giọt nước ấm. Là nước mắt em phải không? Làm phụ nữ thật sung sướng bởi em có thể khóc bất cứ lúc nào em muốn, không cần phải lo lắng về bất cứ điều gì, cứ để dòng chảy của cảm xúc tuôn trào ra theo khóe mắt, làn môi. Nhưng làm một người đàn ông, tôi chỉ có thể im lặng, dồn nén cảm xúc vào lòng. Tôi không muốn em nhớ về hình ảnh của tôi như một kẻ yếu đuối. Tôi muốn là bờ vai cho em tựa vào khi nước mắt em tuôn rơi và không mong muốn mượn lấy đôi vai mềm của em. Tôi muốn bảo vệ em nhưng… liệu tôi còn có cơ hội đó không khi em sắp rời xa tôi?  
_  
__Đêm mai ai đưa em về  
Mình em trên hè phố vắng  
Đêm mai ai đưa em về  
Mắt em lệ ướt long lanh _

Tôi vẫn còn nhớ câu hỏi ban chiều của cậu bạn tóc đỏ thân nhất của chúng ta. Cậu ấy không hiểu vì sao tôi không giữ em lại, sao lại để em ra đi, biết đâu cuộc sống phồn hoa nơi xứ người sẽ khiến em rời xa tôi mãi mãi. Chắc gì em sẽ tìm được đường quay về khi mai kia mây mù che lối em đi. Tôi muốn, rất muốn giữ em lại. Nhưng em ơi, làm sao tôi có thể trở thành một chướng ngại vật trên con đường phát triển của em. Tôi biết chỉ cần một tiếng nói của tôi, em sẽ từ bỏ tất cả và ở lại với tôi. Nhưng lương tâm tôi không cho phép, em đã hy sinh quá nhiều vì tôi. Suốt quãng thời gian còn ngồi trên băng ghế nhà trường, em đã lao tâm khổ cực tìm đủ mọi cách để giữ sinh mạng cho tôi. Nếu tôi vì nhân lọai, nhọc tâm gắng sức một, thì em đã phải nhọc tâm gắng sức tới mười để giành giật lại sinh mạng tôi từ tay thần chết, từ tay chúa tể hắc ám. Em biến bản thân thành một cái bia di động cho bọn tử thần thực tử tấn công với danh xưng… cô bạn gái thân nhất của Harry Potter. Tôi hỏi em những điều đó liệu có đáng không khi đùa giỡn với chính mạng sống của mình. Em không trả lời ngay, chỉ mỉm cười dịu dàng nắm lấy tay tôi nói rằng chỉ cần tôi vui là em thấy vui, chỉ cần tôi được an tòan là em thấy mãn nguyện, vì tôi em có thể làm tất cả mọi chuyện.

Em đã dành những khỏang thời gian tươi đẹp nhất của quãng đời niên thiếu cho tôi. Và cũng đã đến lúc tôi nên trả lại tự do cho em. Em sẽ không thể là chính mình nếu em không được làm những gì mình yêu thích. Hermione Granger có thể yêu thích gì chứ ngòai sách và sự nghiệp học hành? Tôi biết ước mơ vào Harvard là nguyện vọng thời thơ ấu của em và nay đã sắp thành hịên thực. Vì thế, tôi sẽ không làm một kẻ ích kỷ đứng chắn ngay trước cánh cửa tương lai của em. Ngược lại, tôi sẽ âm thầm đứng sau ủng hộ em, và chờ em…

Tôi sẽ tiếp tục đi trọn con đường này ngay cả những khi không có em bên cạnh. Sẽ lại khẽ mỉm cười với bà Smith người hôm nào cũng đi dạo một vòng trong đêm trước khi ngã lưng đi ngủ, sẽ lại ngắm những đóa quỳnh hương ngào ngạt tỏa hương trong sân nhà ông Newell, sẽ lại âm thầm hát bài tình ca buồn gửi tặng cho em nơi phương xa.

_Đêm mai không ai đưa về  
Người ơi xin đừng hờn dỗi  
Đêm nay cô đơn đi về  
Xin người hãy nhớ tình tôi_

Ai đó đã từng nói rằng nếu bạn thật sự yêu thích một thứ gì đó, hãy thả nó đi. Nếu nó quay về, nó là của bạn. Nếu nó không quay về thì chưa bao giờ nó thuộc về bạn.  
Có lẽ nó đúng, tôi nên để em tự do bay nhảy làm những gì em thích, nếu em là của tôi, sớm hay muộn gì em cũng trở về bên tôi. Còn nếu đã không phải, có miễn cưỡng cách mấy cũng sẽ không có hạnh phúc.

Dòng suy nghĩ của tôi lại bị ngắt nhịp khi em dừng chân. Tôi bâng quơ định hỏi lý do để rồi chợt nhận ra cửa nhà em đã ở trước mặt. Vậy là kết thúc rồi sao? Tôi đã đưa em về tới nhà… liệu còn có lý do nào để tôi nấn ná lại thêm giây phút nào không?  
Em chớp mắt, dụi đi những giọt nước mắt ấm còn vương trên má, đôi môi hồng của em mím lại như định nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại thôi. Chậm rãi, em cởi trả tôi chiếc áo khóac, tay chúng ta chạm vào nhau và trong một thóang tôi cứ nghĩ mãi mãi tôi cũng sẽ không thể tìm được sức mạnh để thả ra.

Em luyến tiếc, nhưng rồi lại đóng vai trò chủ động, rút đôi tay nhỏ xinh ấm áp của em ra khỏi bàn tay khô ráp rám nắng của tôi. Bất chợt tôi cảm thấy trống trãi, cô đơn lắm. Tôi cần, cần phải nói cho em biết tôi nghĩ gì, bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, tôi nắm tay em giật ngược lại khi em quay lưng bước đi. Em ngước lên nhìn tôi, đôi mắt nâu mọng nước như đang nhìn xoáy vào tâm cang tôi. Tôi mấp máy, cố sắp xếp những từ ngữ trong đầu, có quá nhiều thứ tôi muốn nói với em, quá nhiều đến nỗi tôi không bíêt bắt đầu từ đâu. Và trong lúc tôi còn mãi bối rối thì em đã khóc òa và ôm chầm lấy tôi. Đến lúc đó tôi mới chợt nhận ra từ lúc nào tôi đã bật thành lời ba tiếng thiêng liêng, chỉ ba tiếng đơn giản thôi mà tôi cứ ngỡ suốt đời cũng sẽ không thể nào thốt ra được…

-"Anh yêu em."


End file.
